


Walkie-Talk-To-Me

by TheShitCook



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinda?, M/M, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, more like, walkie talkie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: Daryl and Jesus have both been saddled with late night watch on opposite ends of the compound, but that's not gonna stop Jesus from trying something funny anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

“Daryl." The walkie talkie on his hip vibrated as the words crackled through.

“Daryl, can you read me? Over.” Daryl rolled his eyes and pulled the walkie from his belt.

“What ya’ want, Prick?” Daryl responded, thumb running over the speaker a few times as he awaited an answer from the man who calls himself Jesus.

“Daryl, I can’t hear you, over.” Paul responded and Daryl swears he heard a giggle at the end of it. He thought about not responding for a second, but his finger was on the button before that thought could hang around too long.

“Fuck off, over.” Daryl grunted out, which was awarded with some radio silence for a good minute before the tiny radio crackled to life again.

“How’s your watch going? Over.”

“Dead, like usual.” And it really was. The sun had gone down hours ago and he was stationed at an outpost ‘round the back of Alexandria. Jesus was stationed at one closer to the gate. He hadn’t seen a walker in the last half hour, and the one that he had seen he’d scared off by whipping a rock in the opposite direction. It had bounced off a car and the rotting thing immediately chased after it, lumbering away from the compound as one of his arms finally fell off. The grotesque noise it made as it hit the pavement had sounded much louder than it should have. Bones crunching and rotted blood oozing from the wound. Daryl chalked it up to the fact that crickets barely even chirped anymore in this dying world, so the noises that did resound during the night sounded almost deafening. Including the sounds of Paul Rovia fucking with him over the walkie talkies when he should be on watch.

“You sound disappointed, wishing for some action? Over.” Paul bantered back.

“Wishin’ you would shut up.” Daryl responded, though he didn’t really think that. He liked his alone time as much as the next guy, probably more so. But sitting in a guard tower and staring at the stars for hours with nobody else to talk to except for a walker and the bugs biting at his skin got to be a bit much after a while.

“I think you’re lyin’. Over.”

Daryl huffed a laugh at that, glad that Paul couldn’t hear through the walkie unless he directly allowed it. Daryl pulled a crumpled pack of cigarettes from his pocket and stuck one between his lips, lighting it shortly after and enjoying the small bit of light the ember produced. Soft and warm in the chilly, summer night.

“I miss you. Over.” Daryl nearly swallowed his cigarette.

“This a private line asshole?” Daryl tried to sound stern but he was still coughing.

“Can be if you want it to.” Daryl was about to respond when the walkie crackled to life again. “Eugene suited these things up so that you can hone in on one specific Radio in the group. Just gotta fuck with the dial a bit.” Daryl smirked when he heard Paul swear. It was a rare occurrence, usually reserved for when they were either under attack or the archer had the man pinned underneath him while he fucked his brains out. Daryl let himself get a little too lost in that thought before Paul dragged him back out of it. “Mine’s already honed into yours. Just scroll through until you hit my number. It’s RU-003. Over.”

Daryl rolled his eyes but toyed with the dial anyway as he took a drag from his smoke. The small screen lit up with a list of walkies that shared the same signal and he stopped at Paul’s.

“So, what’s my number?” Daryl asked, just out of curiosity, and to test out rather he’d scrolled to the right wavelength.

“RU-007. License to Kill much? Over.” Paul responded and Daryl smirked again.

“No way.” Daryl grumbled into the walkie.

“Yes way.” Paul chuckled into the mic.

“Didn’t catch that, over.” Daryl replied, smartass comment at the ready for when he eventually forgot to add that little bit. The walkie crackled to life again not a minute later.

“Ass. It’s pretty dead over here too. Not dead in the sense that I’ve got a ton of walkers millin’ around but dead in the sense that I’m bored out of my mind.” Paul babbled a little bit and Daryl smiled fondly, knowing that it was because the younger man wanted to drag out the conversation so long as he could. Not many people just wanted to talk to Daryl for the sake of it.

There was silence for a few minutes, but it had felt like the longest amount of time that night. Daryl worked on his smoke as he watched the trees shift ever so slightly in the wind. The walker from before was still scratching at the car with the one arm he had left, but he was far enough off that Daryl still wasn’t too worried about the noise. His skin must have rotted something fierce in the sun that day because he could see it peeling off the pads of his fingers and sticking to the car. If he wandered back again he might drop down and take him out, just so he didn’t have to waste a bolt, not like he wasn’t full stocked on those things by now, he’d pick up as many as he could carry whenever they stopped at a Walmart or Cabela’s, he practically had a whole drawer of them in his room. Along with a whole drawer of stuff Paul brought him back from solo runs.

“I really do miss you.” Paul spoke again and Daryl closed his eyes for a second, soaking in the sound of another voice. “Was really hoping we’d both be off tonight, wanted to spend it with you.” Paul teased and Daryl rolled his eyes.

“Stop.”

“I’m serious. We haven’t had a night to ourselves in almost a week.” Paul whined and Daryl rubbed a hand over his chin, the rough hair scratching his palm. The younger man was right, they’d both been so busy putting the compounds back together after Negan’s last attack, and from the damage he’d done over time, that whenever they did get to crawl into bed at the same time, they were both too exhausted to do anything. Most night’s one of them had ended up on watch or Jesus was stuck at Hilltop trying to help Maggie get everything back together.

“What ya’ sayin’ Paul?” Daryl asked, not knowing how else to respond. He wasn’t the kind of sap to respond with ‘I miss you too’ or bullshit like that. Paul knew that though, accepted it. There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before a response crackled through.

“I’m saying that I really wish you were on top of me right now instead of on the other side of Alexandria.” Paul spoke softly and Daryl’s breath caught in his throat. He pulled his cigarette from his mouth and stuck it between his fingers as he brought the heel of his hand to his forehead. What the hell was that hippie trying to pull?

“Paul…” Daryl warned, his voice rough. Whether from the smoke or the situation he was slowly being pulled into, he wasn’t sure.

“I wish I could put my hands on you, God, the things I would do to you Daryl.” Paul continued to tease and Daryl felt his breath come a little quicker. He didn’t respond for a minute and neither did Paul, he knew the ball was in his court now. He wasn’t sure how to respond though, had to think about it. Think about whether he was ready to respond.

“What uh… like what- what would you do?” Daryl stammered out and cringed at how Paul must be laughing at him right now.

“Well, I’d probably start by threading my hands through your hair, I know how much you like it when I do that. When I tug just enough to force your head to turn whichever direction I want you to be. Move your head just enough so that I can suck on your throat.” Was Paul’s voice getting deeper? Sounded sexier, if that was possible. “Then I’d take your shirt off so I could get a good look at you, I know you don’t like that but, fuck, I can’t get enough of your body. Just looking at your arms sometimes has me so hard I have to go cave in some walker skulls so that I don’t jump on your cock in front of the group.” Daryl groaned a little at the thought of his boyfriend getting turned on by him even when he wasn’t paying attention. Daryl felt the need to respond but he was so shit at dirty talk, even in bed he was usually silent. Paul continued though.

“Then I’d probably shove you against the wall of our bedroom because I love the way you gasp when I do that. The way you wrap your arms around me, make me feel safe. I love that too. There’s so many trivial things that you do that make me crazy Daryl. Like the way your breath catches when you watch me drop to my knees in front of you. You always cover your face but I can see the way you blush.” Paul laughed in between words but he was starting to sound out of breath. “It’s your ears, they give it away, they go so red I think they might catch fire and-”

“You turn me on too.” Daryl sort of regretted interrupting him but fuck, he wanted him to end that thought, there was nothing sexy about how much Paul made him blush. “Your hair. When you put your hair up and I can see your neck I get… I want to- fuck Paul, I’m no good at this.” Daryl resigned himself near the end, expecting to hear Paul laughing all the way across town.

“No baby, you’re doing good, you’re doing so good.” Paul gasped near the end of it and Daryl had to put his cigarette out because, fuck, did that sure sound like the little bastard was touching himself through his cargos. Daryl’s grip on the walkie tightened. “What do you want to do to me Daryl, when I put my hair up? How does it make you feel?” Paul goaded him and Daryl rocked nervously in his seat, looking around as if somebody might be watching or listening to him. Of course, there was nobody but the walker.

“Makes me wanna suck you off, make you scream. Make you wanna rip that pretty hair out of your head you feel so fuckin’ good.” Daryl had to choke off a moan near the end of that and he’s sure the mic picked it up but he didn’t give a shit.

“Fuck Daryl, that’s so hot baby.” Daryl heard another gasp and he was so gone at that point that his body was practically moving of its own accord. He loosened his belt and barely got the top two buttons of his pants undone before he dove his free hand inside and wrapped it around his cock, hard and pulsing between his legs, the other hand holding onto the walkie like a damn life line. “Keep talking to me baby, I’m close.”

“Touchin’ yourself right now? What happens if ya’ get caught?”

“Oh, what’s the worst that can happen, is Rick gonna arrest me for public indecency?” Paul laughed and Daryl shrugged, forgetting for a second that Paul couldn’t see. “Besides, you’re doing it too, I can hear it in your voice. Horny bastard.” Daryl laughed.

“Remind me, ‘cause I forget, who started this? I think you’re the one that started fuckin’ me with yer voice over tha walkies.” Daryl goaded but another low moan slipped out near the end as he ran his thumb over the head of his dick.

“See, you make that noise every time you touch the tip of your cock. Or I touch the tip of your cock- anyway, you’re touchin’ yourself too.” Paul groaned, but the tone in his voice was still snarky. His words were beginning to slur together though in a way that was purely sexual.

“No way you can tell what I’m doin’ just by the noises I fuckin’ make.”

“Try me.” Paul retorted and Daryl thought for a second before he let his hand wander down to his balls to squeeze gently. He pressed the button on his walkie as he grunted a moan into the mic, biting his lip near the end of it and sucking on his teeth.

“You’re squeezin’ your balls.”

“Damnit. You’re watchin’ me somehow.”

“I shit you not, gimme another.”

Daryl thought for a second before an idea came to his mind and he grinned. He looked around again quickly, seeing that the walker from earlier had finally lumbered off, arm long forgotten.

“Bet ya can’t place this one.” Daryl brought his hand back to the shaft of his cock and squeezed before moaning like a damn porn star into the small mic.

“Oh god, oh- OH! Fuck Paul, fuck! Feels so good baby, please don’t stop- ohhhh...” He pressed the antenna to his forehead and let his head loll back, voice trailing off into a high-pitched moan that dragged on. He knows for a fact he’s never made a sound like that in bed and it probably had Paul doubled over right now.

“Oh FUCK, that’s not even faaiiir…” The last world trailed off into a high and broken moan, not unlike the one Daryl had finished off with, before Paul spoke again. “Fuck, Daryl I’m coming, I’m coming!” Paul must have bitten into something because that final moan sounded harsh but muffled and Daryl’s hand quickened on his cock before he too reached his breaking point and came into his hand. Daryl bit his tongue to keep any more embarrassing noises from falling from his lips as he grunted out his climax.

Daryl tucked himself into his pants as he heard Paul gasping for breath on the other end of the line. He dropped his head back and wiped his hand on his pants before pulling out another smoke and lighting it. He took a deep drag as he eyed that walker from earlier slowly shambling back over the horizon. Guess he’d been louder than he thought… but it had done the job.

“You’re a bastard, you know that? You’re a bastard and I am gonna fuck you until you make that exact noise once we get home.” Paul laughed into his walkie and then it went silent. Daryl was about to respond when he heard Rick’s voice ring through the speaker.

“Daryl, I think you switched back to the public line…” Rick was holding back laughter, the archer could fucking hear it and his entire body was heating up thinking about how much of the conversation Rick had caught. Michonne had probably heard as well since they were practically joined at the hip recently, Daryl didn’t even want to respond but he had to ask.

“H-how much of that did ya catch Rick…?”

“Everythang since-” Rick had to stop for a second to hold back a snicker and Daryl could hear Michonne giggling in the background. “Since ‘You turn me on too.’”

Daryl was surprised that the combination of Paul’s laughter and his own screaming didn’t attract every walker left on the planet.


	2. Rick and Michonne's POV

_“What ya’ want, Prick?”_ Crackled through the radio and buzzed through the otherwise silent room. Rick ‘s eyes fluttered open and he rolled them immediately after.

 _“Fuck off, over.”_ The radio resounded again and Rick reached over to turn the damn thing face down. He was about to let himself drift off again when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Who is it?” Michonne asked blearily, sleep still heavy in her voice but Rick could tell she was bringing herself to full alertness as fast as possible, as she usually did.

 _“Dead, like usual.”_ The radio crackled again, slightly muffled by the desk this time.

“Rick?” Michonne shook his shoulder slightly as she continued to goad him awake and Rick groaned disappointedly. The first night he’d actually settled on getting some decent sleep and he had to play into this comedy show.

“S’ just Daryl, Jesus is probably messin’ with him, you know how they are.” Rick answered and squeezed her hand reassuringly, closing his eyes again and praying to god that Jesus taught Daryl how to switch lines relatively soon.

 _“Wishin’ you would shut up.”_ Daryl growled through the line again and Rick let out a breathy laugh at that.

“Does he know he’s on the public line?” Michonne continued to speak and Rick finally gave up on getting any sleep that night. Even if Daryl figured that damn thing out, he was too awake now to give a shit and Michonne was like a dog once she woke up, needed to do something.

“If he doesn’t already, I’m sure Jesus’ll show him in a second.” Rick grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 _“This a private line asshole?”_ Daryl’s voice resounded one last time and then the line went silent for a long pause.

“You see? Probably taught him right there. You can go back to sleep if you want.” Rick suggested to his lover but she shrugged. She pushed herself out of bed a second later and headed for the bathroom, intent on taking a shower now that she was up. Rick rolled his eyes and fell back on the sheets when the line crackled to life again.

 _“You hear them going at it Rick?”_ Tara’s voice chirped and Rick nodded, forgetting that she couldn’t see. He grabbed the radio and turned it to her signal so Daryl wouldn’t get embarrassed that he’d been listening in, even if he wasn’t doing it purposefully.

“Yeah… I hear ‘em.” Rick responded as he heard the shower turn on. “Like an old married couple. S’ a good thang, we haven’t had an old married couple with us for a while.” Rick joked and Tara let her laugh resound through the radio.

 _“Aaron and Eric have been the stand in, but I think they’re better at it.”_ She agreed with the Alexandrian leader. _“You should go back to sleep though, it’s quiet out here.”_

“Michonne’s already up, I’ll probably finish up planning this mornin’s next supply run. She doesn’t go back to sleep good once she’s woken up.” Plus, she gets a bit bitter in the morning if Rick leaves her to wander the house all night like a ghost. Though she won’t admit it, she needs the company, considering she spent the first half of the end of the world practically on her own.

 _“Okay, well, let me know if you find any crush this time, you know I don’t care how flat it is.”_ Tara teased and Rick noted it in his mind. So long as there wasn’t any immediate danger, they could afford to search for some luxuries right now.

“Sure thang.” Rick agreed and was more than a little thrown off when he heard Daryl’s voice crackle through a few seconds following.

_“You turn me on too.”_

Rick’s eyes practically bugged out of his head and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Maybe they were having a couple’s argument and Daryl was trying to diffuse the situation…? No, his tone wasn’t right for that.

_“Your hair. When you put your hair up and I can see your neck I get… I want to- fuck Paul, I’m no good at this.”_

“Michonne!” Rick whispered sternly as he scrambled for the bathroom door. “Michonne, get out here!” He reiterated and she was stealthily busting through the door within seconds, towel wrapped around her torso and hair dripping down her back and in front of her eyes.

“What?!” Her eyes were wide and she looked around frantically.

 _“Are they doing what I think they’re doing?”_ Tara’s voice sounded nervous as it choked through the radio line and Rick brought a finger to his lips, signaling for Michonne to be quiet.

“We think… we think Daryl and Paul are having phone sex, and Daryl’s switched back to the wrong line.” Rick quickly explained the situation to her and she looked at him incredulously.

 _“Makes me wanna suck you off, make you scream. Make you wanna rip that pretty hair out of your head you feel so fuckin’ good.”_ Echoed through, followed by a deep groan and the words made even Rick blush. Who knew the hunter could get so raunchy?

“Tell him then!” Michonne was about to reach for the walkie when Rick pulled it away from her, shaking his head and pressing his lips together in a tight line. “Why not?!” Michonne continued to whisper, not wanting to wake Carl or Judith in the chaos.

“I’m not gonna burst his bubble NOW! You know how difficult he can be. If he finds out we’re listening, we’ll traumatize him!”

 _“Jesus Christ Rick, shouldn’t we say something?!”_ Tara whispered through the radio again and Rick brought the mic to his mouth, checking to make sure he was still on her signal.

“Absolutely not! He’ll lose his mind.”

“Well you can’t let this go on!” Michonne argued, her face just as red as Rick’s. “He’s gonna feel so embarrassed when he finds out!”

“Then we won’t tell him, do not ruin this for him!”

“Just tell him to switch back to private line!”

“That’ll kill the mood, no can do.” Rick shook his head and threw the walkie-talkie on their bed, covering it with a pillow and looking back at Michonne.

_“Touchin’ yourself right now? What happens if ya’ get caught?”_

_“I don’t think I’ve ever heard something this dirty in my life.”_ Tara sounded totally dumbfounded as she listened in and Rick had to agree with her.

 _“Remind me, ‘cause I forget, who started this? I think you’re the one that started fuckin’ me with your voice over tha walkies.”_ Another moan cut Daryl off slightly at the end and Rick sighed, hands rubbing over his face awkwardly.

“Even in bed, he’s a snarky asshole, I don’t know how that guy puts up with it.”

“At least he’s not cocky.” Michonne teased and Rick cocked his head at her.

“I am not cocky, am I?”

“Mhmm, cocky and vanilla.” Michonne continued and Rick couldn’t help but feel just a bit offended. Michonne’s face softened a little. “It’s just missionary position every night, that’s all.”

“You wanna spice it up, you wanna have phone sex too?” Rick motioned toward the radio, pulling the pillow off just as it started up again.

 _“No way you can tell what I’m doin’ just by the noises I fuckin’ make.”_ Daryl sounded out of breath and Rick had to dig his fingernails into his thighs to keep himself from pressing that damn button and shutting the hunter up because he was NOT helping Rick’s case right now.

“See? That’s hot.” Michonne smirked and Rick nodded despite himself.

“I have to agree with you there, unfortunately.” Just as he said that another choked off noise crackled through and Rick knew that Daryl was probably goading the scout right now.

 _“This is better than TV ever was.”_ Tara chimed in again and Rick picked up the walkie to respond when it spoke to him again.

 _“Damnit. You’re watchin’ me somehow.”_ Daryl sounded even more messed up now and Rick was almost worried for the hunter because he sounded like he was about to pass out.

“You wanna try something crazy, we’ll try something crazy.” Rick gave in and Michonne slipped into a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. “Just… later. Once I got this sound out of my brain.” Rick shook his head as she sat down next to him.

 _“Bet ya can’t place this one.”_ Was the last thing Rick heard before an earth-shattering, disgustingly over-sexualized moan. Curses and Paul’s name filtered through every now and then and Rick’s jaw hit the goddamn floor because he was never gonna get THAT out of his head. Michonne was laughing her ass off next to him, arms wrapped around her stomach and head thrown back as Rick’s grip on the radio tightened. Rick couldn’t keep his face stone-cold for long before a smile cracked his features and he started to laugh too. Carl rushed into the room just in time to catch the tail end of Daryl’s rant and he looked at Rick like he was completely lost on how to react. Michonne looked between Rick and Carl, laughing even harder when Rick looked at her with the eyes of a man that had no idea what to say.

 _“Okay, I like to think I’m very thoroughly gay... But that was hot.”_ Tara laughed through the mic and Rick looked up at Carl while he scrolled down to the public line. He would have gone straight to Daryl’s but everybody in the group had heard everything now anyway.

“Carl, don’t freak out, but we think that Jesus and Daryl were-”

“They’re having phone sex on the public line, I-I know.” Carl interrupted and scratched at the back of his neck nervously.

“I just heard Daryl- He just- I-I’m not gonna be able to look at him. Ever again.” Carl sounded traumatized as he walked away and Michonne continued to snicker as she towel-dried her hair.

“Daryl, I think you switched back to the public line…” Rick finally announced to the hunter and the line was silent as a grave for about a minute.

 _“H-how much of that did ya catch Rick…?”_ Daryl’s voice was rough and worried sounding and Rick had to take a deep breath before continuing.

“Everythang since-” Rick had to stop for a second to hold back a snicker and Daryl could probably hear Michonne giggling in the background too, but he had to continue. “Since ‘You turn me on too.’”

Rick could hear Daryl’s cursing and Jesus’ laughter clear across Alexandria.


End file.
